Pujaan hati
by Claraferllia freylux
Summary: Sakura adalah seseorang yang sangat disukai oleh Naruto tapi bagaimana kalau Sakura menyukai Sasuke?


Disclaimer : kalau Naruto punya mas Masashi Kishimoto kalau pujaan hati punyanya kangen band

Genre : humor & Friendship

Rated : T

Summary : Sakura adalah seseorang yang sangat dipuja oleh Naruto,tapi apa jadinya ya kalau Sakura menyukai Sasuke?.

Warning : gaje, humor yang super garing, dan alur cerita yang super cepat

Aku gak bermaksud buat yaoi kok,(not for this time,he… he… he… ^.^)cuman ada shounen-ai dikit-dikit

Pairing :NaruSakuSasu (sedikit SasuNaru)

**Pujaan hati**

.Pagi yang cerah disebuah akademi yang cukup terkenal didesa Konohagakure…

."Sakura-chan…!" sapa, er… lebih tepatnya teriakan sih, seorang remaja berambut botak, hee? 0.0', ah sorry salah ketik he…he…he… (to,tolong jangan asah dulu goloknya ya mas, please ), maksudnya cowok imut berambut pirang beriris mata biru yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah… JRENG… JRENG… JRENG… JRENG… JRENG… JRENG... JRENG… JRENG… JRENG… (Author dijitak karena kelamaan) Uzumaki Naruto!, tengah berlari ditaman belakang sekolah menghampiri seorang gadis berambut pink yang berada didepannya.

"ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura seraya membalikan tubuhnya.

"pulang nanti kita ke Ichiraku yuk, aku yang traktir deh."

"maaf Naruto,aku lagi banyak tugas dari bu Tsunade."

"ukh!"gerutu Naruto sambil melipat tangannya dan menggembungkan pipinya(ukh! Nayu-chan kawai!), 'lagi-lagi nenek itu,' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Sakura," panggil seseorang dari belakang Naruto, dari suaranya yang sangat-sangat datar Naruto sudah dapat menduga siapa orang yang berada dibelakangnya, yak! Siapa lagi kalau bukan si chiken butt, Uchiha Sasuke.

"ah, ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

"hn, pulang nanti kamu bisa gak temani aku ketempat Ino."

"hmmp, sayang sekali Sasuke, Sakura-chan sedang banyak tugas dari nenek Tsunade, jadi ia tidak bisa menemanimu."

"oh begitu, ya sudah aku cari yang lain saja."

"eh, tunggu Sasuke-kun, se,sebenarnya aku bisa nemenin kamu kok."

"hn?, bukannya tadi Naruto bilang kamu lagi banyak tugas dari ibu kepala sekolah?"

"a, ah, I, itu bukan masalah penting kok, aku bisa mengerjakan tugasnya lain waktu."

"eh! Sakura-chan, kok kamu mau aja sih nemenin Sasuke ketempatnya Ino, sedangkan aku tadi ditolak."

"terserah aku donk!"

"Sakura-chan…" lirih Naruto lesu sambil nangis Bombay

"tapi Sasuke-kun, kamu ada perlu apa ketempat Ino."

"aku mau bertemu dengan ayahnya Ino,paman shikaku menyuruhku memanggilnya."

"oh begitu, ya sudahlah kami pergi dulu ya, ja Naruto"pamit Sakura dengan tampang inosen tanpa menyadari perasaan Naruto yang tengah hancur berkeping-keping.

'hancur… hancur ha~tiku… hancur… hancur ha~tiku… hancur,hancur,hancur ha~tiku…' urat kepala Naruto tiba-tiba berkedut ketika mendengar lagu yang entah dari mana itu, Author pun tidak mau tau, Naruto pun melepas sepatunya dan melempar sepatu itu sambil berteriak.

"woi! Kiba, matiin gak!" dan dari arah lemparan sepatu Naruto terdengar sebuah suara yang memilukan.

"kaing… kaing…"oh ternyata Akamaru yang sedang mainin I pod tuan-nyalah yang menjadi korban kekejaman Naruto dan pingsan dengan tidak elit, dan Naruto meninggalkan Akamaru dengan tanpa rasa bersalah sambil ngomel-ngomel gaje, (hah…Naru-Naru,dasar tidak berprikeAkamaruan(?)*Author membatin).

."kamu kenapa Naruto?, kenapa kamu tidak semangat sekali hari ini?," kata paman Teuchi.

"paman, apa menurut paman wajahku ini jelek?," tanya Naruto pada pemilik kedai Ichiraku itu.

"kau bicara apa Naruto?, wajahmu tampan kok!."

"tampanan mana aku sama Sasuke?."

"Sasuke?, anak Uchiha itu ya?, hmm… sepertinya tampanan Sasuke deh."

"tuh kan…," kata Naruto lesu, aura disekitarnya pun berubah menjadi suram.

"tap, tapi 'kan lebih kerenan kamu dari Sasuke, Naruto."

"tapi tetap saja nggak bisa dapetin Sakura."

"gadis yang berambut pink itu?, jadi kau suka sama dia?."

"hehehe…," cengir Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal (ceileh si Naru malu-malu rubah gitu).

"eem…, begitu," kata paman Teuchi seraya mengusap dagunya sambil ngangguk-ngangguk udah kayak ayam lagi kena ayan aja, lah? (Author dilemparin mangkuk ramen sama paman Teuchi).

"ya sudah, ramennya berapa paman?"

"oh, untuk hari ini gratis deh, selamat berjuang ya Naruto."

"eh?, iya terima kasih ya paman," kata Naruto lalu mulai beranjak pergi, tapi baru saja Naruto menyibakan tirai kedai itu dia sudah disuguhkan pada pemandangan yang membuat hati Naruto terasa tersayat-sayat, dan disaat itulah tiba-tiba sayup-sayup terdengar lagu grub band D'nasib yang berjudul "Cintrong ini membunuh q", sungguh sangat pas dengan suasana hati Naruto yang kini tengah hancur berkeping-keping, 'oh, sungguh malang nasibmu nak*Author turut berduka cita, (plak)Naru : emang gue mau mati apa.

Author : wess udah keluar nih bahasa gue-loe nya, cuman bercanda kok Naru.

Oke bak to de stori

Memangnya apa sih yang dilihat Naru coba kita lihat, oh… ternyata tepat didepan mata Naru sang pujaan hatinya tengah berjalan berduan sama seorang cowok yang sudah dianggapnya rival tersebut dengan sang gadis memeluk lengan sang cowok disebelahnya.

"Sakura…chan…" lirih Naruto suaranya tercekat dan dimatanya cairan bening sudah mulai tumpah membasahi pipi tannya, "hueee… aku sakit hati…" teriak Naruto sambil menangis Bombay seraya berlari menjauhi pasangan SasuSaku itu dengan gerakan slow motion,'aduh Naru please deh jangan lebai~*Author nyanyi-nyanyi gaje.

.

.

.

"huff…," keluh Naruto sambil duduk disisi ranjangnya, kini ia tengah berada didalam kamar asrama konohagakuen, Gaara yang berada disamping si pirang hanya bisa mengeryitkan dahinya saat melihat naruto tengah murung.

"ada apa sih, Naru?" tanya Gaara pada sahabat kentalnya itu.

"huuuee…, Gaara aku lagi sakit hati!" teriak Naru sambil membenamkan wajahnya dibahu sang sahabat, seketika itu juga telinga Gaara berdenging untuk beberapa saat akhibat teriakan Naruto yang berada tepat didepan telinganya.

"sakit hati dengan siapa?, Sakura?," tanya Gaara, Naruto mengangguk dengan masih membenamkan wajahnya dibahu Gaara.

"hhh…, Naru sudah berapa kali aku bilang lupakan Sakura, percuma kamu mengejarnya dia gak bakalan…," tiba-tiba kata-kata Gaara terputus ketika terdengar suara indah nan cempreng khas Inuzuka menggelegar dilorong asrama.

"AKAMARU!, DIMANA DIRIMU SAYANG!" serempak dua orang yang berada didalam kamar itu menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka menampakan pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik yang tengah berdiri dengan keadaan yang ngos-ngosan, rupanya pemuda pecinta anjing ini habis berlari.

"apa kalian liat Akamaru?, dari tadi aku gak bisa menemukannya dimana-mana."

"terakhir kali kamu melihatnya dimana?" tanya Gaara pada Kiba.

"tadi pagi, seperti biasa aku melepasnya ditaman belakang sekolah, supaya nanti saat istirahat aku bisa menemuinya, tapi saat istirahat tadi aku tidak bisa menemukannya padahal biasanya Akamaru akan menungguku sambil tiduran diatas kursi taman" kata Kiba sambil berlinangan air mata, duh… Kiba jangan menangis sa~yang~*author mulai nyanyi-nyanyi gaje lagi trus ditimpuk sepatu sama Kiba.

"Akamaru ya…"kata Naruto yang sudah membenarkan duduknya.

"apa kau melihatnya Naru?, ini sudah sore aku takut terjadi apa-apa sama dia," tanya Kiba khawatir.

"coba cari dia disemak-semak dekat kursi taman," usul Naruto

"umm!, terima kasih Naruto kau memang sahabat terbaikku!" seru Kiba dan lalu ia pun langsung melesat keluar asrama sambil berseru, "UWOO…! AKAMARU , I'M COMING HONEY!," Naruto dan Gaara hanya bisa bersweepdrop-ria melihat kelakuan pemuda yang satu kamar dengan mereka.

"ngomong-ngomong Naru, kok kamu tahu Akamaru ada dimana" tanya Gaara.

"oh itu, sebenarnya aku yang menimpuk Akamaru pakai sepatu sampai pingsan,hehehe…" terang Naruto sambil nyengir 12 jari(emang usus 12 jari), Gaara hanya ber-oh-ria dengan dua keringat besar menggantung diatas kepalanya.

.

.

.

.siang ini naruto bertekat untuk menembak sakura atas usul sang sahabat.

'untuk terakhir kalinya Naru, kalau ini juga gak berhasil berarti sudah semestinya kamu menyerah dan merelakannya untuk si teme itu' tekat Naru dalam hati (wees si Naru udah mulai serius nih), dan dengan semangat 45 Naruto mendekati Sakura yang tengah melakukan PDKT sama ayank Sasu-nya.

"Sakura-chan," panggil naruto seraya berlutut didepan sakura

"eh?, a-ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura salah tingkah

"maukah kau menjadi pacarku" tanya Naruto yang langsung to the point aja dengan apa maksudnya menemui Sakura ditaman itu.

"maaf Naru, aku tidak bisa, kau sudah tau kan siapa yang aku sukai, jadi untuk kesekian kalinya aku menolakmu" jawab Sakura tegas

"Sakura-chan…" lirih Naruto lalu tertunduk lesu, ia tidak memperhatikan kalau sasuke tengah memandangnya dengan pandangan yang susah ditebak.

"MENGAPA KAU TAK MEMBALAS CINTAKU~ MENGAPA KAU TAK TERIMA CIN~TAKU~ KUINGIN ENGKAU MENJADI MILIKU LENGKAPI JALAN CERITA HIDUP~KU~" nyanyi Naru dengan suara keras sehingga siswa-siswi yang tengah lalu lalang disitu terpaksa berhenti dan menoleh kearah mereka, aduh Naru kok tiba-tiba nyanyi-nyanyi gaje gitu, malu-maluin aja deh (dilemparin tomat sama Naru).

"SORRY-SORRY JEK!, JANGAN REMEHKAN AKU, SORRY-SORRY BANG!, KUBUKAN CEWE MURAHAN~!" balas Sakura dengan nggak nyambungnya sambil joget-joget gaje.

"kenapa sih dua orang ini selalu ribut,sebel aq~" gumam Sasuke dengan bahasa kemayunya, aih… si Sasu kok kamu jadi begitu sih, ada apa denganmu nak!* Author ditimpuk pake kamus bahasa inggris setebal 10 cm sama Sasu.

"Sakura-chan apa kau benar-benar menyukai Sasuke?"

"iya, aku benar-benar mencintai Sasu…"

"maaf Sakura," potong Sasuke

"Sasuke-kun?, maaf… untuk apa?"

"aku juga tidak menyukaimu," kata Sasuke datar tapi kata-katanya sangat menusuk dihati Sakura.

"Sasuke… kun…"

"sebenarnya sudah ada orang yang aku sukai dan itu bukan kamu"

"lalu, siapa?" tanya Sakura suaranya agak bergetar, Sasuke terdiam dan matanya tertuju pada Naruto yang masih dalam berlutut.

"aku mencintai Naruto," jawab Sasuke, Sakura pun membelalakan matanya dan langsung memandangi Naruto yang juga terkejut dengan penuturan Sasuke.

"a-ap-apa?, kau ini sedang bercandakan teme?"

"tidak, aku serius dobe," tegas Sasuke lalu ia pun beranjak menemui naruto yang masih dalam posisi berlutut dan ikut berlutut dihadapan naruto, "maukah kau menjadi pacarku, Uzumaki Naruto?" lanjutnya seraya meraih tangan Naruto dan mengecupnya sampai-sampai yang si empu tangan merinding disko dibuatnya, Sakura yang melihat itu pun pergi sambil nangis bombay.

"te,teme!, apa yang kau lakukan!, Sakura-chan jadi patah hati tuh" bentak Naruto yang langsung berdiri ketika sudah bisa menguasai diri.

"hn, memangnya kenapa?"

"kau ini memang gak bisa ngerti perasaan orang ya, trus apa itu tadi kenapa kau menembakku dihadapan Sakura"

"menembakmu?, jangan bercanda dobe, aku gak mungkin menyukaimu, itu tadi cuma akal-akalanku saja supaya lepas dari Sakura"

"he?, benarkah?"

"iya, lagi pula aku gak akan diam saja kau disakiti oleh si pinkie itu, karena aku udah nganggep kamu sebagai adik kandungku sendiri."

"adik kandung?"

"iya."

"emm…, tapi Sasuke, apa gak apa-apa begini?, nanti murid-murid lain mengira kita gay lagi."

"biar saja memang itu yang kuharapkan, lagi pula kalau gak ada yang mau sama aku lagi aku kan masih punya kamu dobe."

"eh?, apa maksudmu?"

"pokoknya kalau nanti gak ada lagi yang mau denganku, akan ku buat kau juga gak dapat jodoh," kata Sasuke seraya berlalu dari hadapan Naruto sambil menyeringai senang.

"eeeehhhhhh…., kau licik Sasuke!" omel Naruto lalu berlari kecil hanya untuk menyamakan jalan dengan Sasuke.

"hn"

"apa maksud "hn"-mu itu, hah!"

"hn, dobe"

"GGHHH…, TEMEEE!"seru Naruto gusar, Sasuke hanya mendengus geli melihat tingkah-laku pemuda disampingnya itu, dan mereka pun berjalan beriringan dengan omelan-omelan gaje dari si kumis kucing itu.

~FIN~

Hyaaaah…. apa ini!, gaje banget!, mana gak ada klimaksnya lagi, uhhh… Tolong dimaklumi saya masih seorang pemula jadi ceritamya nggak terlalu bagus, hiksu…

.oya aq Claraferllia panggil saja aku Ferl, salam kenal, ya!.

Oke dah!, see you next story o


End file.
